


And fall in love he will.

by loverofyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yes the slushie is based on glee, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofyours/pseuds/loverofyours
Summary: "But he bought me flowers, guys" Harry cried out to his two best friends. "Excuse me, prince of darkness, some people might consider that sweet" Zayn answered back and Harry glared at him.Or, maybe Louis isn't as annoying as Harry thought.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	And fall in love he will.

_2015!harry_  
_2019!louis_

_Third POV_

"But he bought me flowers, guys" Harry cried out to his two best friends. "Excuse me, prince of darkness, some people might consider that sweet" Zayn answered back and Harry glared at him. "Now is not the time for jokes. Why am I even friend's with you two?" he asked himself. "Stop pretending you don't love us," Niall said and Harry just sighed. "This is not what we should be talking about right now. What am I gonna do?" Harry asked feeling completely hopeless with his Louis situation. He had been all over Harry for the past month and he was getting sick of it. He just wanted to hate the world in silence but no, Louis was always there. He wasn't depressed, that he wasn't. He just liked black clothing.

"Maybe you should say yes sometime?" Niall suggested. "And why would I do that?" Harry asked like Niall was completely out of his mind. "Sometimes hate can turn to love" Zayn responded for Niall. "Well, not with Louis and I. You know what? There's not even anything named Louis and I" Harry said who really wanted to stop this discussion. "Yes, there is, the candy right?" Niall asked. "No, not even close. It's called Mike and Ike, dumbass" Zayn corrected Niall and the Irish slapped his arm.

"You guys are idiots. Now, let's watch this movie and get fat because someone thought it would be a good idea to bring his whole candy cabinet to my house" Harry said and started The Addams Family.

(✿◡‿◡)

It was the next day and Harry was getting some books from his locker. "Hey Harry" he heard from behind her locker door. He sighed and closed it. "What do you want Louis?" Harry asked while moving down the hallway being careful of his bully, Noah. " I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date?" Louis asked while following Harry. "I already told you yesterday, and all the times before that, I don't wan- hide, Louis!" Harry screeched but Louis wasn't fast enough.

He was met with a cold red slushie facial.

"That's what you get for hanging around princess Harry. Wait, you're also one" Noah said while high-fiving Lucas, the quarterback on the football team. Louis stood there looking dumb. He had just been embarrassed in front of his crush, now he was never going to like him back. He suddenly felt a warm and comforting hand on his back. "Let's get you to the restrooms," Harry said and led Louis to men's bathroom. Harry led him to one of the sinks and sat him down in the chair beside it. "Just sit here and I'll help you get the slushie out of your eyes," Harry said and wet a towel.

"Why are doing this? Helping me?" Louis asked and stopped Harry's movements when he locked his hand around Harry's little wrist. "What do you mean? Of course, I'm helping you" Harry said and looked at Louis. "But you hate me" Louis pointed out and Harry's eyes softened. "Maybe I judged you too quickly," Harry said and Louis smiled. "I get it. I was super annoying and wouldn't stop pestering you but I promise I'm gonna stop" Louis said and let Harry's wrist go. "Don't stop, it's very flattering" Harry smiled. "Well then, Harry will you go on a date with me?" Louis asked hopefully.

"I will."

(✿◡‿◡)

It was the day of Harry and Louis' date and to say Harry was nervous was an understatement. "What should I do guys?" Harry tried seeking help from his best friends. "Just be yourself, Haz. He fell in love with the prince of darkness so he shouldn't be hard to impress" Niall said and got hit in the arm by Harry. "Why am I always the one who gets hit?" Niall asked while rubbing his arm. "Because you're the only one who says stupid shit," Zayn said and Harry nodded agreeing. "Should I wear a dress or trousers? Maybe a skirt?" he asked. "Look, if you're gonna ask us about fashion you should call Liam and Danielle," Zayn said. Harry sighed and went over picking up his phone. He called Liam and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, Haz. What's going on?" Liam asked when he picked up. "I need your help picking out an outfit," he said. "Wait, let me call Danielle. Baby!" Liam yelled and Harry moved the phone away from his ear. "I'm laying next to you, Li," Danielle said and sighed. "Do you have some options already?" she asked Harry. "Yes, I'm gonna facetime so you can see them," he said and requested facetime. The couple popped on the screen closely cuddled together.

"I have this, this, and this" Harry said showing three outfits. (The outfits are below)

"Well, where are you eating? Is it really formal or can you relax there?" Danielle asked "Well, where are you eating? Is it really formal or can you relax there?" Danielle asked. "We're eating at a really cute diner a little out of town," Harry said. "I think the dress is a bit too much for the dinner but the pants are too not formal. I say go for the skirt, the extras you added are really cute" Danielle smiled. "Thank you, you're a lifesaver," Harry said. "Don't forget to send me a picture of you, and you have to tell us everything about the date tomorrow" Danielle said. "I will, once again thank you but I gotta go, bye," Harry said and hung up. He began taking his clothes off to change but the boys stopped him.

"You know we're still here right?" Zayn asked making him jump. "Get out dickheads, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said and pushed them out of the door. "See you tomorrow and good luck," Niall said while being carried down the stairs by Zayn because he was too lazy to walk. "Yeah, prince of darkness is falling in love" Zayn joked and Harry rolled his eyes. He closed the door and took in a deep breath before starting to change into his outfit.

Maybe he was falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally part of a oneshot not yet released on Wattpad. The slushie incident is based on Glee, so... This was originally written for Tina and Mike from the show.


End file.
